Remotely operated keyless entry systems are presently widely used. A high percentage of vehicles are provided with remote keyless entry systems which are either provided as standard equipment or as an option.
Most remote keyless entry systems alarm the vehicle against theft and lock and unlock the doors and the trunks of the equipped vehicles. Remote keyless entry systems typically consist of a key fob transmitter and an associated receiver inside the vehicle.
While remote keyless entry systems have become very popular for use in vehicles, it must be understood that entry systems of buildings, trailers, boats, etc. are likely candidates for such theft prevention systems, both as original equipment or as an after-market accessory.
There is a need for a remote keyless entry system which is simple in structure and may be readily and easily adapted to a wide variety of end uses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a keyless entry system which is simple in structure and could be easily installed as original equipment or as an after-market accessory.